


Without You

by Coffeeremedies



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, I am so sorry for this but I just, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeremedies/pseuds/Coffeeremedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something bad to Link happens and Rhett has to face the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. I am so incredibly sorry for what you are about to read. I promise it gets better. I PROMISE.
> 
>  
> 
> DID I MENTION I WAS SORRY?

     It was late one evening in the studio where the boys filmed 'Good Mythical Morning'. Stevie had decided to head out and leave the boys to do what they pleased. She had only been gone now for ten minutes; she left with Becca and Jen to go to the bar.  
  
     At this point in time, Rhett had was just getting off the phone with Jessie. He wanted to call and notify her that he was going to be home late tonight. He explained how Link and him were doing some extra work of their own for the show. As he turned back towards the area where the table sat in the almost vacant air, he could see Link on top of the table extending his arm upwards towards the ceiling, that long sleeve button up riding up revealing some skin on his hip. Rhett could never help himself when it came to staring at Link. "What are you doin' good lookin'?" he couldn't help but flirt with the adorable man with eyes so blue.  
  
     Link stopped in his tracks and turned his attention towards the 6'7 man. He couldn't contain the large smile that was forming along the corners of his lips, "Nothing. Nothing. Just standing on the table." he shrugged as he swiveled his hips in a playful manner. He stopped now waggling his finger in the direction of Rhett. "Though Rhett, I was thinkin' we should try and get this fixed before we film more Good Mythical Morning for the beasts. It's not lookin' too good." he replied scrunching his nose a bit, his eyebrows narrowing with concern as he brought a hand up to adjust the tortoise-shell glasses on his face.  
  
     Rhett glanced up at the light as he approached the table, "That one? Well, I mean it doesn't look too good..." he replied pausing for a moment before his attention was on the tinier man once more. "But Link, you aren't thinking about trying to fix it yourself, are you?" he was almost concerned as he posed the question. "It's not great to film while a light is out above us. Look-- hey, maybe we can just come in extra early tomorrow morning and have a repair man come look at it." Rhett suggested the best he could. He didn't feel right with Link getting up on a tall ladder.  
  
     "Nah. It's you and I against the ladder Rhett. We can do it!" he acknowledged jumping down from the table onto the ground walking off the set to get the ladder he was going to use. "Can you go get me a bulb?" he pondered on, his back still towards Rhett who still hadn't budged in an inch.  
  
     He didn't say a word about this. He knew how stubborn the other man could be sometimes. So instead of saying a word, he only sighed heavily walking off to fulfill Link's request. As he returned he saw Link setting up the tall ladder getting ready to climb it. This ladder was ten feet! Rhett's hand rattled in surprise almost dropping the light bulb.  "Oh god Link! What are you doing? Hang on! You're goin' to fall!! What are you thinkin'?" he exclaimed in high concern.  
  
     Link stopped on the third step glancing back at the sudden fear-struck man. "Whhooooaaa. Rhett I'm only on the 3th step." he chuckled as if not making a big deal out of it. "You've seen me do this before. I don't know why you're so worried about it now. I got this baby!" he spoke positively before he returned back to climbing the steps, Rhett now behind him securing the ladder with everything he had, light bulb in his mouth. Link stopped once more now on the 6th step and took it climbing higher.  
  
     Rhett was getting so nervous he was beginning to sweat. Sure Link had done this once or twice before but something in his gut didn't feel right this time. "Link the further you go, the more I think this is a bad idea." he protested heartily.  
  
    "Relax Rhett I think I-" that was it. He was cut off with a gasp as the ladder shock in a vicious uproar. The ladder was eroding from underneath him and there was nothing they could do to prevent it from happening.  
  
     In the blink of an eye, with Link on the 9th step, light bulb in hand and all; it broke. Rhett had no time to react. No time to catch Link, secure him, make sure he was safe. Nothing. The ladder was broken and bent beyond repair and caved in with the small brunet on the ground underneath; he was unconscious and he wasn't moving. It appeared that he had hit his head in the process. Rhett fell to his knees trembling in fear. He had no idea if Link was injured on any other part of his body. All he knew was that he saw red.  
  
    Part of the ladder had angled down in a dagger like shape and was inches from missing Link's chest. It was lingering above him. Rhett had to act fast. He forced himself to make his way over towards his best friend hastily. He swallowed hard as his eyes darted back and forth after prying the ladder off his body. The cold metal hit the wall in a matter of seconds. "Link.... Oh god Link...." he breathed. His hands reached for the shirt that was nearby they had used in a prop earlier that day. He was trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
     "L-L...... Link.... Baby.... Can you hear me?" the other man called out in worry as he held his best friend in his arms now. His tone was shaken up and almost cracking. He was frightened. He was experiencing everything so fast it was overwhelming. He picked Link up into his arms embracing him. With one of his hands bloody from trying to cushion the other man's skull, the other pulled out his phone and dialed 911.  
  
     "911 what's your emergency?"  
  
      "Yeah! Um.... Um.... My best friend Link has just been in an accident. He.. He fell off a ladder and he's... He's not...."  
  
      "Sir, I know it's not easy, but I need you to calm down please. It's hard to understand you."  
  
      "Yes. Um, the victim's name is Charles Lincoln Neal the third and he isn't responding to anything I'm saying. He's not, uhm, he not responding. His head is bleeding. All is see is red and I'm not sure if he is wounded anywhere else. Please. you have to get someone out here. Please."  
  
      "Sir, I'm sending paramedics out there right now. Can I ask your name?"  
  
       "Rhett.... Rhett James Mclaughlin."  
  
      "Please leave your phone on so we can track your location. Sir please do not hang up."  
  
      He placed the Iphone down onto the ground and just began to sob kissing Link's forehead.  
    
      _"Please don't be dead."_ he whispered softly begging and praying for him to be okay.  



End file.
